


固定奖惩机制

by italianscientist



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianscientist/pseuds/italianscientist
Summary: 维吉尔和他的搭档之间有一套固定奖惩机制。





	固定奖惩机制

**Author's Note:**

> 妈的挺雷的，vvd和僵僵一起上洛老师，不能接受的不要看

洛夫伦低着头回更衣室，输了球以后大家都想着赶紧离开，淋浴间里空无一人。

他走到花洒下面，闭紧双眼，摸索着拧开开把手。热水从头浇到脚，脑海仍然里充斥着场上漫天的野哨声和切尔西球迷嘘他的粗鄙旋律。他深深呼吸了两口潮湿的空气，懊恼地发现这一切努力都不能让自己放松下来。

其实输球的结果没有那么不堪，只是他感觉太……糟了。

“德扬？”

门外有人高声喊他的名字。那个声音很快闯了进来，拽住洛夫伦的手臂把他从热水下面扯了出来。

“维…维吉尔？”

荷兰搭档阴沉沉的表情把他吓了一跳，洛夫伦甚至想，如果他们不是光着膀子，对方也许揪的就该是他的衣领了吧。

“我问你。”范戴克张口，他的声音不带语调，平静冷硬，短短的三个词震得洛夫伦头皮发麻。“我放在你包里的套怎么少了？”

这个问题不亚于一次电击，他脸上的肌肉都僵住了。

“你说什么？”

“上个星期，我放在你包里的套，怎么只剩三个了？你解释一下。”范戴克把他推到身后的墙上，洛夫伦突然被开到最大的热水浇得睁不开眼，狼狈地挣开荷兰人的胳膊。

“你为什么翻我的包！”

范戴克冷笑，反手在他大腿上重重的打了一下，听起来像极了一个清脆的耳光，“人都让我翻遍了，怎么还这么不老实。和谁用了？”

“没有……”洛夫伦一手捂住被抽得生疼的大腿，一手去拦范戴克的下一记巴掌。

“没有？上个客场你和萨拉赫睡一间房，你有没有爬他床上去？”

“没有！你说什么！？Mo他那么保守！我怎么可能跟他睡！”

他说完就又被抽了一下，火热的巴掌扇在屁股结实的肌肉上，狠狠地抓住，力道大得像要把那大半块肉扯下来一样。

“他保守，你呢？放松肌肉的时候是谁故意躺在别人前面？屁股撅那么高给谁看？也不看看你坐在滚筒上扭得有多浪。”

“我操，那不就是个训练，你发什么疯！？”洛夫伦涨红了脸，但不知道是由于心虚还是别的什么，他没有使出全部力气推开范戴克，尤其是他的搭档提高声音质问他的时候，他的心跳加速，手臂软得不像话。

“我再问你一遍，那些套用哪去了？”范戴克的声音大得吓人，洛夫伦顿时有些冒冷汗，如果有人还没有离开更衣室怎么办？

“你小声点行不行……我自己用不可以吗？”

“看来我要检查一下。”范戴克面无表情地说道，伸手去掰洛夫伦的屁股，轻车熟路地用中指找到对方的入口。

“维吉尔！操，啊你，放开！！！”洛夫伦差点尖叫了起来，过于强烈的羞耻感让克国人记起了反抗，在范戴克把手指插进去之前挣开了他。

 

“怎么了？”卡里乌斯一进门就看到自己的队友似乎起了肢体冲突，他箭步上前把两个高大的中卫拉开，“你们别冲动！！”

他看了一眼黑着脸气压极低的范戴克，又看了看红着脸怒瞪双眼的洛夫伦，双方似乎都好像在气头上。

“维吉尔，德扬，你们都退一步，冷静一点！”卡里乌斯两手拦在他们各自胸前，“都是队友，没必要！”

洛夫伦怀疑地看了卡里乌斯一眼，他不确定刚才范戴克那么大声的质问没有被德国人听到。

“你们怎么了？”德国人和善地劝架。

“抱怨一些比赛的东西。”范戴克一板一眼地说道。

“你自己说说是不是你漏顶？”洛夫伦像被踩了尾巴一样激动地马上顶嘴，心里暗自庆幸也许这样能蒙混过关。

“你还好意思说？不是为了给你补位我会站在那里？”

“我知道是怎么回事了，那个丢球就让他过去吧，训练课再听教练怎么说ok？”卡里乌斯再次用力把两个有点激动的人分开。

“你自己说和我在一起有安全感，安全感就是在队里到处浪么？”范戴克冷笑，话里有话的反问听得洛夫伦脸上一烫，他不打算继续吵下去了。

“啊，维吉尔你不要这样说德扬啦！”卡里乌斯眨了眨眼睛，走到洛夫伦侧后方，把自己的毛巾挂在肩膀上空出双手，比划起来。

“比赛的时候我看得很清楚，德扬身边跟了两个人，在这里，”卡里乌斯把一只手搭在洛夫伦右边肩胛，一只手扶在左边腰侧，“维吉尔你过来一下，你当时有没有看到他们吉鲁站在这个位置，你用手臂顶住德扬胸口试一试。”

范戴克照门将的指挥摆好了动作，顿时他和洛夫伦的脸凑得比刚才在热水下纠缠时还要近，洛夫伦可以闻到他身上干涸残余的汗水气味，可以清楚地看见荷兰人的嘴唇上有两块干纹，好像在勾出一个微笑的弧度。

该死！他的中卫搭档真的性感爆了！洛夫伦觉得自己的脸应该又肉眼可见的红了起来，因为范戴克看着他的表情也发生了微妙的变化。

“这样德扬是跳不起来的吧？所以你不要全都怪他……”卡里乌斯真诚地说道，眼神越过洛夫伦的肩膀，和范戴克交汇在一起。金发的德国人冲他挤了挤眼睛。

荷兰人完全意会，加深了嘴角的笑意。

“怎么跳得起来，他们压得我动都难动……”洛夫伦抱怨道，还没有发现身边的两个人已经达成了不可告人的共识。

“德扬，我说得对不对？”卡里乌斯用讨好的口气问道，扶在洛夫伦腰侧的手开始不安分地动起来，沿着他的人鱼线向下摸去。

“你……”洛夫伦刚想说什么就被面前的人堵住了嘴，温热的手掌捧住他的后脑，荷兰人丰厚的嘴唇含住他的唇瓣轻轻一扯，舌头撬开他的牙关闯了进来，勾引他加深这个吻。

他被范戴克轻易地吻得腿软，想到对方的身价里大概有两千万都是吻技……荷兰人并不会每一次都这么做，他已经好久没碰到维吉尔的嘴唇了，在他们的固定奖惩机制里，亲吻是一种奖励。

卡里乌斯把下巴搭在洛夫伦肩上看他们接吻，克国人鲜红色的唇角张开，舌头被范戴克挑过去吮吸着，下巴沾上唾液扯出的细丝。

“维吉尔，别，”洛夫伦在接吻的间隙里短促地说道，想要掰开握住他下体的手。

“不是我，是洛里斯摸你。”范戴克把洛夫伦的脸扭过去，让他看看是谁正在抚慰他的私处。

“洛……洛……洛里斯你怎么……”洛夫伦突然感觉到有异物顶上了他的臀沟，同时面前人已经抬头的欲望也戳上了他的小腹。

“你想操他很久了吧？”范戴克露出嘲讽的表情，伸手握住卡里乌斯的手，带着他用力在洛夫伦的性器上撸动起来，“今天你可以和我一起上他。”

“真的啊？”卡里乌斯白皙的俊脸上泛起一丝羞意，“你们不是情侣吗？我插足好么？”

“我们不是，”范戴克平静又带点威胁地说，“但是只能今天。”

洛夫伦莫名其妙地鼻子一酸，他不想承认，其实他希望听到维吉尔告诉别人自己是他的。但是，如果不是碰巧做了队友，也许维吉尔这样完美的人不会和他有太多关系，他应该感到知足。

“德扬，维吉尔说我今天可以操你，你想被我操吗？”卡里乌斯眨眨眼睛，洛夫伦根本不能把他阳光无害的脸与嘴里说出的话联系在一起，他咽了一口口水，不知所措地看向范戴克。

“你答应洛里斯。”范戴克淡淡地说道。

“嗯……”洛夫伦点了点头，卡里乌斯正咬上他的耳朵，火热的呼气让他脸颊都麻了。

“你说出来，让他听见，说你想被他操。”范戴克用手捏住洛夫伦的下巴强迫他扭过头去，这样卡里乌斯就可以更舒服地吻他的脸。

“维吉尔……”洛夫伦摇了摇头发现还是无法摆脱范戴克手掌的钳制，他的声音软了下来。

“德扬，说你想被他操……说出来，我也想听。”荷兰人凑近了，在他耳边一边轻吻一边诱惑道。

“洛里斯……”

“嗯？”卡里乌斯应声在他脸上亲了一口，门将修长的手陌生而熟练地在他的性 器上律动着，那里已经开始叫嚣发涨了。

“…………我想被你操。”洛夫伦心一横说了出来。

“很好，”范戴克扳回洛夫伦的脸和自己对视，突然放柔了语气“德扬，不要背着我跟别人上床好吗？你说出来，也许我会同意。我不想和你彼此隐瞒……”

卡里乌斯有点搞不明白他们之间的关系，而洛夫伦被被卡里乌斯疑惑的眼神看得十分羞愧，只能低头小声认错，“对不起，维吉尔……”

范戴克抬起洛夫伦的下巴，再次吻了上去，火热而投入，洛夫伦也有些饥渴地回应着他，发出短促的闷哼，胸口起伏的幅度也大了起来，卡里乌斯忍不住伸手覆盖上去，抚摸着洛夫伦湿漉漉的胸口，手掌碾压着挺翘的乳尖。

“既然你不告诉我谁弄脏了你，那就只能好好清洗干净了。”范戴克放开气喘吁吁的洛夫伦，用手指抹掉他被吻湿的嘴唇上晶亮的液体，拽着他走到花洒下面。

“跪下。”荷兰人冷硬地命令道，洛夫伦立即条件反射地跪在地砖上，抬头看向范戴克，甚至微微张开了嘴。

这一幕让卡里乌斯心里又惊又喜，他没想到范戴克能短短几个月就把洛夫伦教训得这么顺从，他更兴奋地想马上参与了。

“洛里斯，你把他按在地上，”范戴克说着取下墙上的花洒，调小了流量，卸掉喷头扔在一边，“德扬，腿张开。”

洛夫伦乖乖地分开腿趴在地上，卡里乌斯顺势坐到洛夫伦面前，刚好可以靠在墙上，极其惬意的姿势。

“维吉尔你好厉害啊，好几年了德扬都不听我指挥，你一来他就这么听话。”卡里乌斯轻轻摸着洛夫伦的脸颊，拇指在他嘴唇上揉搓了几下想要戳进去，后卫明白了他的意思，主动含住他的手指舔弄了起来。

“哇……维吉尔，他在吸我手指。”卡里乌斯露出堪称迷人的微笑，“好舒服啊……”

“德扬，舔他的屌。”范戴克跪到洛夫伦身后，用力地拍了拍他的屁股，留下形状分明的手印。

“维吉尔……”洛夫伦费力地扭头看了一眼荷兰人，又转回来看着卡里乌斯两腿之间挺翘的器官，德国人的毛发也是柔和的金色，头部饱满而粉嫩，洛夫伦想象了一下这个尺寸的阳物插进嘴里的感觉，他咽了一口口水。

“洛里斯，插到德扬嘴里。”范戴克的手在洛夫伦身后的入口处打着转，挑逗着，然后慢慢地将沾上唾液的中指插进瑟缩的小穴里，洛夫伦忍不住低喘出声，卡里乌斯趁机把自己的性器塞进洛夫伦因为喘息而张开的唇瓣之间。

“啊，德扬……”金发门将发出赞叹的呻吟，洛夫伦努力地整个把他吞进火热的口腔里，卡里乌斯甚至能感到顶上了对方的喉咙。洛夫伦吐出嘴里肉棒的一半，舌头迎上来舔舐着突出的血管。这感觉真是美妙极了……

范戴克口干舌燥地看着洛夫伦含着卡里乌斯的阴茎吮吸着，这可是他花了不少力气调教出的杰作。他能看到洛夫伦的舌头反复碾压着龟头下方的敏感点，强烈的快感使卡里乌斯仰起头喘息着，把洛夫伦的脑袋使劲往下摁，直捅到后卫的喉头。

反胃的感觉迫使洛夫伦摇着头把他吐了出来，低头剧烈地咳嗽着，范戴克从身后伸手一把揪住他的头发，强迫他重新含好眼前的肉棒，卡里乌斯看到克国人通红的眼眶，不禁有点心软，放缓了插动的幅度。

后庭的手指扩充到了三个，范戴克撑大入口，把淋浴器的热水从指缝中灌进。洛夫伦意识到他在被当着门将的面灌肠，简直羞耻得想把脸埋到地上，可是卡里乌斯的阴茎仍然满满当当在他嘴里操弄，来不及咽下的唾液顺着下巴滴落。灌入肠道的热水越来越多，洛夫伦头皮发麻，夹紧臀肉想要排斥却毫无意义。

“啊…………”卡里乌斯从他嘴里抽出来的同时范戴克也放过了他，开始向外放水，混杂着些许污秽的清液从肉褐色的穴口汨汨涌出。

洛夫伦撑着上半身大口喘气，还不等他放松太久，范戴克又把拇指粗的管道插进他身后，坚硬的金属像刑具一样摩擦着柔嫩的穴肉，洛夫伦终于忍不住呻吟起来，这是他必须乖乖接受的惩罚。

卡里乌斯看得愣了，握着自己的性器撸动着，都忘记让洛夫伦接着口他。直到从后穴中流出的水完全清澈透明，范戴克才关上了淋浴器，低头吐了些唾液在洛夫伦的股沟里，潦草地涂抹了几下，就毫不客气地捅了进去。

“啊…………”洛夫伦惊喘了一声，没有适应的时间，范戴克便扣着他的腰恶狠狠地操了起来。

“呜，维吉尔…………慢点……慢点……”洛夫伦想抓住什么东西让自己在湿滑的地面上稳住身体，他哀求般地攀住卡里乌斯的大腿，门将充满同情地拉住洛夫伦的双臂帮他保持跪趴的姿势。

“洛里斯，插德扬嘴里。”范戴克突然停下来同样喘着气说。

“呃……”卡里乌斯有点犹豫，说实话他担心范戴克像刚才这么暴力，只会让洛夫伦疼得咬他。

“德扬，舔洛里斯，我想看，”范戴克放慢了动作，小幅度地抽插，安抚着洛夫伦紧绷的后背，“我想看我操你的时候，你含着别人的屌，我想看你为我这么淫荡……可以吗？”

荷兰人的声音就是诱惑本身，洛夫伦除了乖乖照做没有别的选择。他扶着卡里乌斯，慢慢把他重新含进嘴里吞吐。范戴克扳着洛夫伦的肩膀，低喘着一下下往他紧窄的深处撞去，腰胯和臀肉碰撞出清晰的响声。

“德扬，好棒……你要把我吸出来了……”卡里乌斯爽到根本管不住自己要去按身下人脑袋的手，洛夫伦原本跟着范戴克操干节奏的吮吸被打乱了，他几乎要喘不过气，连脖子都憋红了。

范戴克目不转睛地盯着洛夫伦用力吮吸时凹陷的腮帮和卡里乌斯的阴茎在那里戳出的凸起形状，心里窜起一股嫉妒的欲火，掐住他被唾液打湿得一塌糊涂的脖颈，狠狠地整个捅进洛夫伦身体里，三个人同时都发出了一声呻吟。

“维吉尔，你操轻点，他咬到我了……”卡里乌斯赶紧从洛夫伦嘴里出来。

“对，对不起……”洛夫伦终于有机会擦了擦下巴上的黏液。

“说得容易，你来试试？”范戴克皱着眉头从地上爬起来，和卡里乌斯换了位置。德国人才第一次看见洛夫伦的臀瓣之间的入口，刚被范戴克狠狠操过的鲜艳肉壁还半敞开着，随着呼吸微微张合，好像在催促着他进入。

“德扬，我会温柔一点的……”卡里乌斯揉了揉洛夫伦的屁股，俯下身在他肩上落下几个吻，然后挺腰插进克国人身体里。不可思议的美好湿软包裹住他的性器，让他恨不得马上就重重抽插起来。

范戴克仔细看着卡里乌斯的表情，满意地笑了出来：“我说的对么？德扬让人一进去就想马上干死他。”他又低头看向洛夫伦湿润的眼眶，低声命令道，“舔我，像刚才那样。”

克罗地亚人熟练又投入地伺候着他，范戴克靠在墙上，看向对面两人的结合之处，卡里乌斯肉粉色的阴 茎在洛夫伦的股缝里进进出出，淫秽的画面带来强烈的快感。他用力操动了几下，低吼着射在了洛夫伦嘴里。

唾液混合着荷兰人的精 液，顺着舌面淌到洛夫伦被操到微微红肿的嘴唇上，范戴克伸手把它们抹回洛夫伦嘴里，诱使他一滴也不浪费地咽下去。

“现在，洛里斯，你坐下，让德扬坐你身上。”

洛夫伦觉得双腿根本已经不属于自己了，他费了好大力气才从地上起来，两膝已经在地上跪得发红，卡里乌斯扶着他才勉强没有摔在身后人的怀里。

“德扬，坐上去自己动。”

卡里乌斯托住洛夫伦的腰，帮他对准自己的性器。洛夫伦双手撑着地板，在他身上慢慢地上下律动起来。卡里乌斯享受着被温暖的甬道包裹的感觉，又觉得克国人的动作实在太慢，忍不住从下面往上顶弄洛夫伦的后穴。

“我说了让他自己动。”范戴克盯着卡里乌斯看，卡里乌斯感受到对方目光里无形的压力，难怪自己一直镇不住洛夫伦，他恐怕没有荷兰人这样的气场。

“德扬，用你会做的一切让洛里斯爽，好吗？”

卡里乌斯有点不舍地把手拿开，洛夫伦顿了顿动作，然后夹紧了门将的性器，有节奏地前后扭动起腰胯。

“天呃……”卡里乌斯让他夹得叫了出来，想动又不敢动的感觉简直是愉悦的折磨。“德扬，你这是哪里学的……”

范戴克一边撸动着自己，一边居高临下地看着洛夫伦把金发门将骑得面红耳赤，心里充满了成就感。卡里乌斯显然没有被男人这样用力骑过，他发出的呻吟声甚至比挨操的洛夫伦还要大。

“看起来你已经很顺利了?”范戴克扶着洛夫伦的膝盖蹲到他们面前，洛夫伦好像预料他要做什么一样停下动作，喘息着盯住范戴克的手指，荷兰人捏住卡里乌斯留在洛夫伦体外的阴 茎根部，顺着肉柱的凹槽，把手指戳进了洛夫伦已经被撑得很开的肉穴里。

“呃……”洛夫伦慌张地看向范戴克，荷兰人凑过去吻他欲言又止的嘴唇，又慢慢把食指也塞了进去，克罗地亚人的闷哼顿时变成了低低的呜咽。

卡里乌斯感觉到范戴克的手指塞入了他的性器和洛夫伦的肠壁之间，指甲盖一路摩擦到顶端的感觉刺激得他更加往洛夫伦身体里顶了一顶。

“对，洛里斯，就这样继续动。我们一起操他。”范戴克把洛夫伦按躺到卡里乌斯身上，调整了一下他们的姿势。洛夫伦被他扯得大张着双腿，饱满的囊袋沉甸甸地垂在腿间，任他随意地玩弄。范戴克跪到洛夫伦腿间，粗壮的龟头在手指与卡里乌斯阴茎根部留下的空隙处磨蹭了几下。

洛夫伦紧张得发抖，他们两个人的那玩意一点也不小，一起插进来会要了他的命的。“维吉尔……你……进不去的！”

“你可以的，放松，”范戴克说着又安抚地在他嘴上啄了几下，“上次那个胳膊粗的玩具，你不是都吞进去了么，还被它弄射了……你绝对会喜欢我们一起插你的。”

卡里乌斯紧紧搂着洛夫伦不让他乱动，他能感觉到范戴克正在挤进他们交合的地方来。他的性器被压迫得又烫又疼，洛夫伦体内被范戴克挤占了的空间突然变得窒息般地紧，几乎无法动弹。

“唔……德扬，你好厉害，我和维吉尔都插进来了……”卡里乌斯看不见他的表情，但是怀里身体瑟瑟发抖的幅度让德国人担心洛夫伦有没有疼得半死。

“维吉尔…………我不行…………我不行的……”洛夫伦使劲冲范戴克摇头，而荷兰人不为所动地按着他的大腿操了起来，两根坚硬的性器在洛夫伦被撑到极限的肉穴里小幅度地错动，哪怕是一点点微小的动作都能让他拼命求饶，“啊，维吉尔……不要…………维吉尔…………”

卡里乌斯爽得差点用头撞身后的浴室墙砖，范戴克的硬物在洛夫伦极度紧致的体内同时摩擦着他， 被压迫而不畅的血液循环甚至更放大了这种可怕的快感，他甚至能清晰感觉到自己的血管在激烈地一跳一跳。

“德扬……我快射了……”德国人紧紧合上金色的睫毛，艰难地挺动着腰部，即使这并不是最舒服的发力姿势，卡里乌斯也觉得自己快要达到高潮了。他没有想到的是范戴克居然在这个时候退了出去，然后把洛夫伦也从他身上拽走了，这个荷兰人为什么可以这么残忍！

“洛里斯，你起来，”范戴克嗓音沙哑地命令他，卡里乌斯发现自己同样拒绝不了荷兰人冷冰冰的诱惑，身体极度兴奋地跟随着他的指令，“帮我抬一下他。”

洛夫伦已经没力气管他们怎么玩了，他垂着头被范戴克抱到身上，无奈地搂紧对方的脖子，大腿被卡里乌斯帮忙抬高，紧接着荷兰人的硬挺又从松软的入口直插进来，因为重力而一下整个滑进了最深处。

“怎么办，宝贝，好像把你操松了……”范戴克舔咬着中卫搭档的耳垂说道，洛夫伦早就脑子一片混乱，完全不知道范戴克又在用什么话羞辱他。

“让我也进去吧……维吉尔……”卡里乌斯觉得自己已经在爆发的边缘了，他红着脸，恳求地看向范戴克，在得到荷兰人应声允许以后，粗鲁地挤进洛夫伦的后穴里。

“不要……你……呜…………”洛夫伦被他们填得实在太满了，他死死勒住荷兰人的肩膀，被卡里乌斯操得低声哭喊起来。卡里乌斯顾不上考虑洛夫伦的感受，他只想把自己全部顶进那紧窄得要死的小穴里，完完全全地倾泻在里面。

范戴克看着卡里乌斯被快感扭曲的俊脸，感觉到一股液体沿着自己的性器流下来，德国人激烈地喘着气撤了出去，于是范戴克更加用力地在洛夫伦身体里顶弄起来，那里面显得有些松软，不能带给他最强烈的刺激。

“你给我夹紧，”范戴克粗暴地拍了几下洛夫伦的屁股，克国人皱紧眉头，他没有不愿意夹紧范戴克的肉棒，但他一时实在无法控制自己被虐待得酸痛的后穴。努力用尽全力收紧臀部的肌肉，只夹紧了一点，他明白这样的力度离范戴克的要求还有很远。

“我……不行…………”洛夫伦羞愧地把脸埋到范戴克的肩窝里，“维吉尔，求求你…………放我下来……”

“洛里斯，你帮他一下，”范戴克的话惊醒了还在回味高潮的卡里乌斯，“把手指插进去，像我之前那样。”

卡里乌斯现在清醒了许多，为自己刚才射进洛夫伦身体里的行为感到一丝歉疚。他贴上中卫的后背，亲吻着他的耳根，手指摸索着塞进滚烫的入口，塞满了后穴的空隙。范戴克发出一声满意的低喘，加快了挺动，“德扬……我也快要…………”

荷兰人吼叫着一些听不懂的低地脏词射了出来。他抱着身上的人喘顺了气，才把洛夫伦的腿慢慢放下。

洛夫伦失去重心已久的身体终于接触到了地面，恍惚觉得自己一脚踩进了细沙，又或者是软软的海绵，他的胳膊还环在范戴克肩上没有松开。卡里乌斯抽出手，尴尬地看了一眼手指上厚厚一层粘稠的体液，大概是他和维吉尔两个人的混合物。金发门将红着脸走到花洒下面，打开热水把手冲洗干净。

“你可以先回去了，洛里斯。”范戴克回头瞥了他一眼。

卡里乌斯不太确定地看了看好像思考能力并不在线的洛夫伦，犹豫了一下，还是张口问，“我……需要我要帮德扬洗一下吗？”

“我会善后的，”范戴克揽着洛夫伦走回热水下面，卡里乌斯被他们间接挤出了花洒的范围，吐了吐舌头，识相地捡起刚才被扔在一边的毛巾向门的方向后退，“Bye，训练课见。”

“训练课见。”

洛夫伦低头搓了搓脸，从指缝里看到卡里乌斯关上淋浴室的门离开。他默默地叹了一口气，刚才激烈的情事已经让他的声带都扯得有些疼了。范戴克面对面搂住他，宽大的手掌轻轻掰开臀瓣，把残余的体液从肿胀的穴口清理出去。

该死……荷兰人的嘴唇又离他那么近，眉眼低垂的样子温柔极了，好像刚才那个毫不留情把自己往死里操的人不是他似的。

“德扬……”范戴克一边用指尖在洛夫伦还不能合拢的入口周围按摩着，一边用另一只手握住他腿间半抬的器官，投入地揉搓起来，“……你刚才没有爽到吧？”

洛夫伦愣了一下，刚消退了热意的脸颊瞬间又烫了起来：“我，我无所谓……”

“我希望你也爽到……”荷兰人轻声说着，微微低头吻住他双唇，他从这个吻里尝到一丝仿佛甜蜜，仿佛深情的感觉，让他心跳加速，让他想整个人攀到范戴克身上去，想和他融为一体。洛夫伦闭上眼睛唾弃自己，他一定是被操得头昏了才会有这种感觉。

范戴克的手掌在他身下充满技巧地套弄着，很快洛夫伦就在他手里完全硬了起来。他魁梧的搭档把他推在墙上，然后在他面前跪了下来。洛夫伦不敢相信他的眼睛，维吉尔居然跪在了他面前，用手撸动着他硬挺的欲望，然后一口含了下去。

“啊！维吉尔…………”洛夫伦差点从墙上滑了下来，幸好范戴克稳稳地按住了他的大腿。混血荷兰人完美的饱满嘴唇吮吸着他敏感至极的顶端，一寸寸向深处纳入，洛夫伦觉得他几乎马上就可以在那里面缴械投降。

“维吉尔，你不用……你不用的……我……”快感的浪潮使克国人又泛起了泪花，他难耐地在火热的包裹中扭动着腰胯，把自己往范戴克的嘴里送去，“啊……维吉尔，实在是……受不了…………”

洛夫伦再次从天旋地转的感觉中回过神来，范戴克的嘴唇已经离开了他的性器，顶端的小洞仍然在颤抖着向外吐出精 液，不少粘在了荷兰人下巴蓬松的胡须上，对方正在胡乱地从脸上抹去浊白的液体。

“对不起…………维吉尔，你不用管我的其实…………”洛夫伦激动又内疚地看着他的搭档站起身，再次吻了上来，从他的嘴里尝到了自己淡淡腥咸的味道。今天他被吻得太多了，维吉尔似乎有意在惯坏他似的，这只会让洛夫伦越来越离不开他。

“既然我管你，你就让我管好了。”

范戴克把他拉进一个绵长的拥抱里，轻轻揉了揉对方湿漉漉的头发。洛夫伦把脸枕在对方肩上，满足地抱紧给了他太多奖励的情人。

“好的，我听你的。”


End file.
